


So you're not dating Mr.Novak?

by Kazidjit



Series: Dean/Cas AUs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazidjit/pseuds/Kazidjit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teacher AU. </p><p>You give me a ride to school every morning so everyone thinks we're dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So you're not dating Mr.Novak?

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.

“ _Phew_ , thanks Cas.”

 

Cas chuckled. “You know, I should start charging. Considering the amount of times I have to drive you.”

 

Dean stuck his tongue, and buckled his seatbelt. “Not my fault. Sammy’s always up late with his cases and, besides, I don’t get enough sleep since I'm busy grading homework.”

 

Cas puts the car on drive and heads out of the driveway, driving a little over the speed limit. He forgot how many times he’s had to drive Dean to school. Fortunately for Dean, they both teach at the same elementary school.

 

He stole a small glance at Dean who was fidgeting with his tie.

 

“Are you sure that’s the reason?”

 

Dean glares at him which causes Cas to grin.

 

Cas recalls the times Dean drove to school with the Impala. Dean always bragged about his car, especially to Cas who didn't know a thing about cars but was pleased when Dean had a dorky smile on his face whenever he shared with Cas something he was fond of.

 

“I'm not driving my Baby, not after what those lil’ demons did to her.”

 

Cas remembers that day very vividly, how could he not when he perfectly remembers Dean complaining about what happened for days. A class was working on a huge art project out in the teacher's parking zone. Kids thought it was funny to paint Dean's car by making small handprints around the exterior of the car. When Dean finished teaching that day, he practically fainted-though he won't admit it- at the sight of Baby with hundreds of handprints in different colors painted on her. Afterwards, Dean never drove the car to school again.

 

Cas stopped at a red light and turned his head at Dean. “They did apologize, Dean.”

 

“An apology’s not gonna pay back the money I wasted getting Baby cleaned.”

 

“Or the amount of gas I've used going to your house.”

 

The light turned green and Cas signaled right, turning to Shurley Street where the school was at.

 

“Ya know, you don't have to keep driving me every day.” Dean frowned. Clearly he thought Cas was being serious. 

 

Cas read him like a book and reassured him.

 

“I find our time together quite enjoyable.”

 

He noticed the small blush that appeared on Dean's face and the way he got flustered when he tried to say something.

 

Just when Dean opened his mouth, Cas nudged his head forward signalling to Dean that they arrived to Shurley Elementary. Cas headed to his parking space which was right in front of the playground where he saw kids were laughing and running around. It reminded him why he wanted to teach.

 

He put the car in park and turned off the car. Dean was already getting out of the car straightening his suit. He knew Dean hated wearing suits, preferring to wear plaid and worn out jeans with boots.

 

As he got out of the car, students of his were running towards him as they waved frantically with a smile plastered on their faces.

 

“Mr.Novak! Mr.Novak!”

 

From the corner of his eye he could see Dean trying to control his grin. He glared at him and something in Dean must've snapped because he couldn't hold his laughter anymore. Somewhere in the hysterical laugh Dean said ‘morning’ to the kids.  

 

Cas turned his attention to his students. “Good morning.”

 

They all replied with, “Morning, Mr.Novak! Mr.Winchester!”

 

One of the student, Becky, tugged at Cas’s pants.

 

“Yes? What is it Becky?”

 

With such earnest eyes, she asked,” so when are you and Mr. Winchester getting married?"

 

His heart skipped a beat just as Dean choked on nothing but air. He could feel Dean stare at him just as well as the warmth running up his body to his face.

 

“Uhm. Mr.Novak and I aren't getting married, squirt, ” Dean said, clearing his throat and ducking his head as he ignored making eye contact with him. Cas could've sworn he saw Dean blush immensely.

 

Becky’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

“But you guys are dating and love each other a lot, right? Mom said that if two people love each other very much then they'll be together forever.”

 

Both Dean and Cas’s eyes were wide open with shock at her explanation. How could she possibly have thought they were in _that_ kind of relationship?

 

Dean was the first to react, crouching down to Becky’s level. “What makes you think Cas and I are together?”

 

“Well, you always come to school together and eat lunch together.” She makes a face, giggling. “And Mr. Winchester looks at your butt when you're not looking.” That causes the other kids to laugh.

 

He looks down at Dean who has his face covered with his hands. His flushed faces matches Cas’s.

 

He crouches down to Becky’s level. “Does he, now?”

 

She nods frantically. “Yeah! _All_ the time. Some of the teachers were betting on how long it would take you to notice.”

 

Next to him, he hears Dean choking once more.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

As predicted, Dean was avoiding him.

 

Throughout the day, in between classes, Cas tried talking to him.

 

But having a conversation about _feelings_ with Dean Winchester _,_ was like talking to a brick wall. He was sure the brick wall would give a better response. Seriously, the man ran away from feelings just as quick as he could pick up women.

 

Luckily, Cas had him cornered just as Dean was head out of school at the end of the day.

 

“So are we going to discuss what happened this morning?” He matched his pace with Dean's.

 

“There's nothing to talk about, Cas.”

 

“Dean-”

 

Dean turned around and faced him. “Drop it.” His voices sounded almost _pleading_. “I don't need you telling me what I already know.”

 

Cas raised his eyebrow. “And what exactly is that?”

 

“Don't be a smartass it makes me want to punch you.

 

He placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, stopping him. Dean, in return, brushed his hand off and kept walking.

 

“I'm trying to understand why you're so upset.”

 

“Who said I was?”

 

“Is this about what Becky said?”

 

Dean stood tense.

 

“Look, Dean. I'm sure she was joking. She didn't know any-”

 

Dean decided in that very moment to swoop in and kiss him. Cas let out a gasp, his lips feeling the sensation of warmth and raw emotion pouring off of Dean's lips.  And it was sweet. The taste of chocolate from lunch that day resonated from his lips. Cas quickly responded with a nip on Dean's lower lip. That seem to get a moan out of the man, making him wrap his arms around Cas’s waist. Dean licked his upper lip, almost as asking him for permission. Cas opened up slightly and Dean took that moment to sneak his tongue in and play around. Cas tilted his head slightly granting Dean better access. The kiss was wet and hot, Dean occasionally grinding his body with Cas’s.

 

It was years of pent up sexual tension rolled into one terrifyingly steamy wet kiss.

 

Cas broke away due to lack of air, breathing heavily from the kiss. His glazed eyes matched Dean's, who couldn't stop smiling like an idiot.

 

Dean involuntary licked his own lips, they were swollen from the kiss, a sight Cas could easily get use to.

 

Dean wore a smirk on his face. “So…”

 

Cas couldn't deny the smile on his. “So…”

 

“I told you they were dating!”

 

Their heads turned to Becky smiling as she pointed at them with one hand and smacked Chuck, one of Dean's student, with the other. Chuck's eyes were wide with shock, mouth hanging open from what he just saw.

 

“Did you, by any chance, see all that?” asked Dean. Cas already knew the answer to that.

 

Both kids nodded frantically, but it was Becky who spoke,” Oh yeah! The _whole_ thing. I didn't know a tongue could go down someone's throat like that.”

 

Cas groaned against Dean's chest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The kiss incident got around throughout the school and soon everyone- including the kids- were talking about the new couple. It made Dean uncomfortable knowing that _everyone_ knew- including Sammy who heard it from a student's parent who happened to be a client of his- but at the same time he was relieved. Everyone was so accepting, making fun of them for being disgustingly adorable.

 

For Cas it didn't seem to even phase him. On the contrary, Dean always catches him smiling a bit whenever they hear people talking about how they were made for each other. Dean thinks it's because Cas wants everyone to know Dean's his.

 

Dean can't say he blames him. He is hot.

 

But really, overall everything's great. His relationship with Cas hasn't changed, except for the occasional making out in school and the stolen kisses in between class. Dean especially enjoys watching Cas brighten up whenever he bumps into him. The soft smile that makes Dean's heart skip a beat and the light touches that sent a thrill through his body. And Dean can never stop grinning at Cas, who, as always, never wavers when kissing him or showing Dean his adoration for him. He doesn't hold back all the love he feels for him and Dean can't say he minds.

 

And you know the best part of all of this?

 

 

 

It's that he gets free rides to school.

  


( _Okay. Maybe that's not the best part but Dean always finds ways to make the ride to school interesting.)_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there's any errors. :)


End file.
